Bloody Battles
by fRANkiEGirL61
Summary: After hearing that Voldemort and Steve have joined together to defeat their enemies easier, Vampire Prince Darren must go to Hogwarts and pose as a student. No one can know his secret, but as allies and enemies are made, things are hard to keep hidden...
1. Snoop, Dumbledoo, and the Voldy Guy

**Takes place during Cirque du Freak book 9 and Harry Potter book 6. Sorry it is short, future chapters will be longer! A lot of people have done this type of story before, and I absolutely love the idea, so I just had to do one of my own. Trust me though; there will be a twist unlike any of the other stories with this plot! Pretty much in this chapter Darren finds out he has to go to Hogwarts and why, and that while he's there he can't tell anyone he's a vampire. I LOVE secrets like that… tell me if it was confusing in a review or pm!**

* * *

I slowly followed Mr. Crepsley down the long hall at Vampire Mountain. All was silent except for our loud footsteps, endlessly echoing throughout the large room. I was a few feet behind the older vampire, and began to quicken my pace in order to walk beside him.

"Mr. Crepsley!" I hissed quietly as we walked towards the Hall of Princes. "What are we doing?" Mr. Crepsley had just approached me and Harkat in our room saying he had to take me to The Hall of Princes.

"Your fellow Princes need to tell you something." He said, shrugging. "How can I know what they want, huh?"

I shifted uncomfortably, wondering what they could possibly need all of a sudden. This was probably to tell me some things about the war, right? That's what they usually wanted with me whenever they called me in, but my gut told me that something _very_ different was going on this time.

"Come, Darren." Mr. Crepsley said to me, slowly pushing the door open with a loud creaking noise.

"Hey Darren!" Vancha said as we entered, grinning. He, I, and Mr. Crepsley were making a quick stop to Vampire Mountain to get some of the latest news about the war and stuff, and to strategize our search for Steve in a quieter place. It proved to be almost for nothing though, considering nearly all the vampires at the mountain had been partying it up drunk two nights ago. Just the next morning I'd gotten word that I'd carried on singing my 'Prince of Ale' song that had become so famous at the mountain a few years ago.

"Hey." I said, as I approached him, Arrow, and Mika. Mr. Crepsley stood waiting behind me. "What's this about?"

"Before Paris passed on," Mika began, "He had an old friend called Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the headmaster at a special school called Hogwarts."

"What do you mean by special? And what the hell does this have to do with the problem at hand?" I asked as I took my seat in the Prince's chair beside Vancha's.

Mika continued, choosing his words carefully. "I'll start somewhere else. Hmm...as you know, you and your two companions have been hunting for Steve, trying to savor and wisely use your few encounters."

"Hunters of the Dusk." Vancha interrupted from beside me.

"Excuse me?" Mika asked.

"We call are selves Hunters of the Dusk." He said proudly, a pleased grin plastered across his face. Mr. Crepsely and I eyed each other.

"No we do not." Mr. Crepsley snorted. "What silliness and randomness made you suddenly burst out this?"

"Larten," Arrow said to him, "Vancha. Enough. Mika please carry on."

"As I was saying, Arrow and I still keep in touch with Dumbledore. Dumbledore recently told us that some of his enemies have joined together with Steve and the Vampaneze."

"Enemies?" I asked. "He's the principle of a school! Why should he have any enemies that would join with Steve?"

"It's a special school Darren. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wizardry?" I asked incredulously. "That's one of the silliest concepts I've ever heard. Psh."

"Listen Darren. There is a big group of wizards who perform very Dark Magic. They're leader is a horrible being called Voldemort, who has many death eaters, wizards that follow him. Dumbledore believes that he, Steve and the rest of the vampaneze and death eaters have joined together, to defeat their enemies easier."

"Well no one can be even worse than Steve or," I shuddered, "Mr. Tiny? Right?" I mused. Mr. Tiny had to be one of the creepiest beings to ever be part of the universe. He walked around smiling oh so pleasantly at you all the time, with his yellow rain boots, trousers, and heart shaped pocket watch that swung back and forth menacingly. He was old and had white hair, yet I guarantee you he's currently the most horrible and evil being currently active in the universe, followed by Steve.

"Dumbledore has a spy called Snape. Voldemort believes that Snape is one of his loyal death eaters, not Dumbledore's double agent. Snape told Dumbledore that Voldemort plans something horrible at Hogwarts this year. We can only assume that Steve will be involved with this too, thus we are sending you, Larten, and Vancha all to Hogwarts so you can encounter Steve. Here you will have to kill Steve, and without Steve or the Vampaneze, Voldemort will flee to bode his time for another attack. To kill Steve we need to be there and the wizards need us there to kill Steve, thus repealing Voldemort. Your job is also to befriend the students and staff there, so maybe they can use their magic to help you along the way of killing Steve."

"Riiight." I said. "We're going to Hogwarts! To be wiiizards. Gotcha, Leath. Let's dress up for it too." I said sarcastically, still kinda doubtful as to what was going on.

"This is serious Darren. This may be your chance to kill Steve, with all these wizards nearby to help weaken him with their magic."

"Alright," I said, "So let's say I go to this wizard school. What will I do there all year until Steve and this Voldy guy finally decide to show up?"

"Well, Vancha and Larten will be living in the Dark Forest, which is right near the school. They will keep a look out for anything suspicious there. Yet I'm afraid that as for you, since you only look to be 16; you will have to act as a student, even though you most likely don't have the magic ability. We'll find ways to make it look to other students and staff as if you do." Mika murmured, paused, then continued,

"Now Darren. Let's get this straight. We want you to befriend as many other students as possible, all to help you when the time comes. But you MUST NOT tell anyone there about your being a vampire. Not until Voldemort and Steve and their followers show up. You will be at that school starting this September when the new school year starts, and possibly for the whole year until whenever the invasion of Steve and Voldemort take place. No one there will know about Vancha and Larten's presence in the forest except for you, Snape, and Dumbledore. Also, only Snape and Dumbledore will know that you're a half-vampire, and only they will know the true reason that you are at Hogwarts."

"Okay so what grade will I be in at this school?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You will be posing as a sixth year," Mika said, "Oh and every weekend a special meeting will be arranged by Snape where you can strategize and talk to Larten and Vancha. You will be boarding the train that will take you to Hogwarts in two weeks. Any questions?" Mika finally finished.

I thought about what was going on. So there was such a thing as wizards? And there was a wizard school called Hogwarts? There was also Dark Magic... something which I knew, having met before. Wizards had an enemy too, though! This fact troubled me, and reminded me that Steve may not be the only person out to get the world. Voldemort was their enemy, and he and his death eater wizards all preformed dark magic...? And now he'd teamed up with Steve and the vampaneze so they could both defeat their enemies easier! Well, if this wizard guy, Dumbldoo or whatever who was friends with Paris had a double agent Snoop or something, who said that Voldemort and Steve were going to attck Dumbledore's school... well this was bad. I realized now why we three would have to go to Hogwarts, because Steve would be at the attack. And with wizards by our side, it would be much easier to get that horrible leopard Steve killed once and for all, right?

"I guess not," I said to Mika, "No more questions. Let's just pack my stupid stuff and get this going."

**

* * *

**

There we have it, folks. Chapter 1! Yay! Now please tell me if there's anything you don't get about this so I can have it be explained in the next chapter. Why don't you leave a review also? It can't hurt, and I REALLY want to know what people think of this. Did i fail to make myself clear? Was it confusing? Let me know! Oh, and PLEASE take my poll! Thanks, review! fRANkiGirL61


	2. You don't know who POTTER is?

**Hey, here is the next chapter! This is updating history for me, really. Anyway I am a little worried that Darren is a little OOC in this, but I may be wrong. And hey, maybe that's just how I'll make Darren in this. Anyway tell me if it was confusing, and PLEASE do not worry, Darren will become friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. (There will also be a little bit of their POV too.) But first he just has to become acquainted with Draco Malfoy and the likes of him… don't worry, soon the two will despise each other!**

* * *

My few belongings were hauled over my shoulder. I didn't need much with me at the time because Arrow had told me that Dumbledore would provide me with all the wizarding materials and supplies I would need in the school when I got there. So I didn't have to go shopping for wizard stuff, thank Paradise.

Mr. Crepsley and Vancha had disappeared earlier on. They told me that they were taking a different route to the dark forest than I, who would be taking a train with all the other students. Vancha said we would talk every Saturday, courtesy to the private meetings that would be arranged by Snape for us three.

So now I stood in the middle of a train station, somewhere in England or something. Two days ago Mr. Crepsley (with me on his back), Vancha and I all flitted here. It took two days, but finally we three all made it to our destinations, mine being the platform where I would bored the train to Hogwarts. All I knew was that I absolutely could not wait for our meetings next Saturday. Until then I would never be sure or not if they'd made it to the Dark Forest safely, which ever strange route they took.

I wondered if I looked strange to all the mortal non-vampires who were busily running around, trying to make their trains. I had been standing there, all out of place and awkward and stuff. I didn't exactly know what to do though… It had been two weeks ago that Mika and everyone had called me in and told me about this whole thing and stuff. Ever since then I've gotta say- I've been kinda nervous. I mean it's not like that last human school I'd gone to where I'd reunited with Debbie, though. This wouldn't be as bad because the kids here would be wizards. I'd have more of a chance making friends and I would be able to be slightly more open with them, them knowing about the mythical world.

I finally stopped standing there like such an idiot and looked down to the paper I was holding. It said 'Platform 9' 3'. _Nine and three quarters. _I thought, looking up to look around me. I saw platform 9, okay and then behind that… was nothing.

Well there wasn't nothing, I mean there was a platform 10 and stuff, but the nine and three quarters just wasn't there… the platforms went straight from 9 to 10, and that was it.

Anxiously I glanced around, wondering if I would end up going back to Vampire Mountain. I saw some people going up to a man and asking him something. Could I ask this man my question also? Would he know about nine and three quarters?

I slowly approached the man. He was short and wearing a very official looking uniform.

"Hello," I said, "Do you know where nine and three quarters is?"

The man looked at me funny. "Nine and three quarters? Someone always asks me that about this time of year. And I always tell them it doesn't exist. There's no such thing." The man said, walking away grumbling.

I stood there, very confused, when someone tapped me on the back.

I turned around extinctive, bracing myself for the possibility of an attack. I'd grown weary over the years.

"Hello." I heard someone say. "No need to be frightened. I couldn't help but hear you ask for nine and three quarters… but no muggle such as that man you asked would know of it, would they?"

I glanced at the person suspiciously. She was wearing long robes like the kind Paris used to wear, and she was carrying a caged owl and had a thick English accent.

"Um, hi." I said. "Do you know where nine and three quarters is? Can you help me find it?"

The girl giggled and held out her hand. "I'm Luna Lovegood." She said.

I gave her a closer look. Her eyes held a very dreamy and laid back look, as if she somehow knew that everything would end up okay in the world, so there was nothing to worry about. She was one of those weird optimistic people that tended to freak me out.

"Um, I'm Darren Shan." I said and shook her hand.

"Darren?" She asked. "What a foreign name! And your accent… your from Ireland, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah" I nodded. "That's where I was born and stuff, but lately I've been more up North."

"Oh well, it's good to meet you Darren!" Luna said, a genuine smile plastered against her face. Suddenly she glanced down at her wristwatch and gave out a tiny gasp.

"We're late!" She yelled. "The train is leaving soon…" she looked at me funny. "You were looking for nine and three quarters, but you have no robes, owls, wizarding supplies… there's nothing on you! No suitcases or anything!"

"Yeah?" I asked her, confused. "And?"

"Where are you headed?" She asked me.

"Umm," Why did it matter? "Hogwarts." I said.

"Oh. Okay then. Follow me please. It seems as if where headed to the same place."

I followed her to the huge brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Do you know what to do?" Luna asked me.

I thought about her question, staring long and hard at the empty brick wall. "Not a clue." I stated the obvious answer.

"New student?" She asked me grinning. "Just run into it."

"Um, _excuse me?" _I asked, wondering if my hearing was okay, or if this girl was just as crazy and loony as she seemed. I mean, sure I was a half-vampire, but I was not made of rock. I would run into that and practically die.

"It's easy," Luna said, "just run into it. You'll go through to the Hogwarts train station where you can board the train with the rest of the students." She paused, staring at me with this funny dreamy yet knowing look in her eyes. "You are a student, right? I mean you look about my age, but your eyes, voice, and mannerisms seem much older."

"Yes of course. I'm supposed to be a sixth year." I mumbled, still eyeing the wall uncertainly.

"I'm a fifth year." She said. Then, "Just watch what I do, and when I'm gone, do what I do."

And then without any further notice, Luna started to run, and run, and run, strait through the brick wall!

I stood there idiotically, staring at the spot where Luna should have been smashed dead, not where she should have disappeared into it, even though that's what she did!

At first there was no way I was about to run full speed into a brick wall. I don't care how important this is or how much the princes are depending on me or that Steve had banded with this other evil guy. Why? Because this wouldn't help anything. Running into a brick wall at full speed? That was just stupid.

After a few more minutes of standing there, I remembered how Luna had panicked that we were late and the train would leave without us. I also recalled the fact that Luna was probably a wizard. And she knew what she was doing. I mean, there was probably some magic that would let me pass through and that's that, right? Plus I was all alone now.

With that final thought, yeah acting on a whim- that's me! I started to run, and without thinking went strait through the hard brick wall that was platform nine and three quarters!

I found myself in a very busy way, and Luna was a few feet aside.

"Thank God!" She said rushing up to me, probably inwardly grinning at the dumbfounded look on my face. "You're clearly unfamiliar with magic. Muggleborn, eh? I wonder why they didn't discover you till now; you were supposed to get the note when you were 12…" She trailed of dreamily and boarded the big train in front of us, which looked about to leave.

I found myself being pushed up the stairs and onto the train.

I looked around at the many compartments walking down the aisles. Of course though, being late, every compartment was already full with kids. Finally though, at the very end, I came across one with an empty seat. I slowly inched my way in. There were a few rather foul looking boys inside, all my age.

"Mind if I join?" I asked them, feeling my hands break into a sweat, hoping that this school experience would be nothing like the one where I'd ran into Debbie.

The tall blonde one stared at me skeptically. "Sure, take a seat." He said, yawning. "Tell me about yourself."

"Um, well I'm called Darren Shan, and I'm new here. Sixth year." I said, trying to sound like I knew exactly what I was saying.

"Ah, what wizarding school did you go to the years before this?" He asked. "Oh and I'm Draco."

I hesitated, knowing I couldn't say that I was never at o school like this before and knew nearly nothing of this one.

"No matter." Draco sighed. "As long as you're not a mudblood. Are you?"

I must have been making a funny look, because Draco inclined his head and spoke as his friends snickered beside him. "You know. Were you raised by powerful and important people? Can your family do things that normal people can't?" Draco spoke in riddles, obviously messing with me.

Still, I thought about my family, all the vampires back at Vampire Mountain. _Vampires. _"Of course." I said hesitated, then, "I'm not a mudblood." _Whatever the hell that is. _I thought.

"Goood, now that's a very weird sound accent you have." He said in his thick British voice. "Where are you from?"

"Ireland." I said.

"Ahh, Irish wizards. Quite likeable, eh mate?" He asked the big, ugly, fatass mean looking guy sitting next to him.

"Yes." The guy grunted.

"This is Crabbe." Draco said. "Oh and we're sixth years too. So depending on your house we may have some classes together." Draco gave me a quick one-over. "Slytherin. Definitely a Slytherin. I don't know why I think that, but I can just tell from looking at you. You're so- …- Slytherin-ish. And because of that, we can bash Potter in happy piece!"

"Potter? Who's this?" I asked, with absolutely no idea of what in Paradise he was talking about. What was Slytherin? Why was I Slytherin? Who was Potter?

Draco, Crabbe, and everyone else in the compartment stared at me for a long time, mouths agape.

Finally Draco recovered from his shock and stared at me. "You don't know who Harry Potter is?"

I shook my head.

Silence.

Silence.

Ever lasting silence.

Then, finally, Draco burst into a grin. "I definitely like this guy." He said to Crabbe, and then turned to me. "Harry Potter is one of those idiots at this school who you don't wanna cross paths with, eh mate? He's a full of himself dick."

"That doesn't sound like the kinda guy I'd hang out with." I said, grinning at my easy acceptance. "And what an ugly name." I added honestly.

Everyone in the compartment broke into grins and slapped me friendily on the back.

"Take a seat." Draco said, "You deserve it."

For the rest of the ride I laughed with all my new friends, including at the funny look on all their faces when they saw I had no robes to change into.

Everything seemed perfect. Unlike the last time where I'd been forced to attend school, this time was different. I'd made friends. Everything was a-okay, and the real reason I was here seemed to be a far away dream in the back of my mind, along with the fact that I _wasn't human_. All was well, and I even thought for a while that the world would carry on in this wonderful way forever. It was as if conflicts, Steve, Mr. Tiny, and Destiny had all poofed away into nothingness.

Boy was I wrong.

**

* * *

**

There you go. Tell me if it was confusing or not, and what you liked and didn't like about it. I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW! Seriously, I got like 8 people who added this to alerts and favs and didn't review. It really disappoints me guys! SO how about you review! And if you didn't review chp 1 either go and do that also… I don't have a beta yet so I REALLY want to get this beta'd through reviews. Anyway don't worry, Darren will fall in with Hermione, Harry, and Ron VERY soon, first he just has to meet Draco. Don't get upset though, because soon Darren and Draco will despise each other… tell me if Darren was a little OOC and any grammar I could fix too… REVIEW! Anyone who added this to alerts should have reviewed… let's try for at least 9, shall we?


	3. Imaginary Vampire Alert

**Remember this takes place in Harry Potter book 6, where Harry spies on Draco who breaks Harry's nose, and then Luna comes and takes him and stuff. Also, I apologize for any confusion this chapter may cause… I really want it to make sense. I also believe that Harry and Darren my both me a **_**tad **_**OOC. The only one I think I did **_**really **_**well with is Luna in this chapter… anyway, REVIEW! ENJOY! HP and CDF are not mine.**

* * *

I watched as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and some other guys all filed out of the compartment we'd been in the whole ride to Hogwarts. The warm and happy feeling I'd had before was still there… everything seemed perfect.

"Oi, Shan!" I heard Draco yell to me from outside the compartment. We'd reached Hogwarts, and I was _very _nervous amidst my happiness.

"Yeah?" I yelled back to him. "I'm just making sure I have everything."

"Okay," Draco said, "I know what you're _really _doing. Just tell him to scram, Kick him."

And with that I heard the fading footsteps as Draco walked away with everyone else, laughing.

I was very confused as to what Draco had said. I'd just stayed behind to be by myself for a few minutes and to collect myself before I entered the school…

_What _was he talking about?

I stood up and glanced around. Everything was just as it was supposed to be. There was no one to kick. Why would I just kick some random person anyway?

I was about to leave the compartment and catch up to Draco when I heard a light and very stifled sneeze coming from the area of the compartment behind the seats.

Um, okay? I slowly approached the area, kneeling down. _Nothing_ was there! All the same though, Draco had said to kick something, so, in crazy boredom and confusion, I let out a big kick into the empty space.

"Ouch!" I heard someone yell, who sounded about my age. Before I knew what was happening, a figure was appearing out of nowhere.

He had dark hair and round glasses. He was almost kind of short, too. He carefully stood up; tenderly rubbing the injured leg I'd kicked.

Why had I done that? Had I accidentally kicked someone because Draco asked me too? That was weird… I was beginning to not like Draco so much. He'd told me to kick someone he didn't even know for no reason! And he seemed so mean! Also, how in hell did he know that this boy was here?

"Well, hello." The boy said. When he stood up I saw a lightning shape scar on top of his forehead. It was awesome!

"Um, hi," I said, "Sorry about that. I just didn't see you there."

"No kidding." He mumbled. "I was wearing an invisibility cloak. You know, when you wear it you become invisible? I was eavesdropping on Malfoy."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I heard your whole conversations this whole ride here. You seem like the kinda guy I trust. You just happened to run into the bullies of this school, Malfoy and his Slytherin friends."

"Um, okay?" I asked. "I'm Darren Shan, as you may have heard me tell Draco… who, by the way, knows that you were here somehow. When he saw I was staying behind he asked me to kick you for him."

"No doubt." The guy mumbled. "Draco Malfoy is just so full of himself because he's a pureblood. And listen, no harsh feelings. Draco is a mean, manipulating person." His face grew into a grin as he dusted himself off. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh." I could feel my cheeks grow redder as I stuttered for something to say. Finally I just came up with, "Sorry about what I said, which you, uh, probably heard. You see, Draco, he told me you were not so um, nice."

Harry ginned. "It's no problem, Darren. But we've got to hurry up. We're gonna be late for the sorting."

I didn't bother asking him what that was; I was confused as it is. Anyway, I would probably find out soon enough.

We were leaving the compartment when Luna walked right into us.

"Oh, hello Darren, hello Harry. I was just exploring for some Wargles." She said pleasantly. She was wearing these large goggle type things over her eyes, which were big, dark and bulky.

"What are wargles?" I asked Harry, who shrugged,

"Why should I know?"

With that the three of us started running throughout the train, and down the steps.

"You're a strong kicker." I heard Harry mumble to himself as he ran-limped along with us.

I wondered if Harry was telling the truth when he said no hard feelings. I mean, I was a half-vampire. I'd kicked him pretty hard and I was really strong. And he also heard what Draco had told me about him, and the way I'd agreed and said how mean he sounded and what an ugly name he had. Had Harry truly forgiven me for what I'd said about him, and the way I'd hurt him? I barely knew the guy, but I was still uneasy at the horrible suspicion in the back of my mind that Harry was still slightly annoyed.

"Uh, Harry…" I started, but got interrupted by him, who'd guessed what I'd been about to say.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm used to bad publicity."

_That may be true…_ I thought, but all the same, for some reason I still wasn't so satisfied.

The problem was for another time though, because the three of us had approached a pair of big grand doors to this huge castle.

"You have to get used to its size and beauty." Luna told me dreamily, admiring it with respect by arcing her head back.

I just nodded.

"We're just in time." Harry said as walked into the castle.

The three of our footsteps echoed loudly throughout the huge area, and I gazed around in amazement while trying to not fall behind at the same time. The detail and delicates were all so distracting… they were beautiful.

A very loud noise was coming from what seemed as if it was a large room that was farther ahead.

"That's the dining hall, Darren." Luna said. Suddenly a there was no more noise coming from the dining hall.

Harry didn't look at me as he said, "They've started the sorting. Someone's being sorted."

We three slowly entered the huge place, which to my amazement had many, many tables lining it all across. Above each group of tables was a huge banner, just floating there. It was hung by nothing. Weird. The banners said, _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, _and _Ravenclaw. _

"Those are the houses." Luna murmured to me. "They are based on your personality and true self. The sorting is where new student get sorted into their houses, by that hat." She pointed to an old, musty looking hat which was currently laying on tiny little kids head, who was sitting there on a stool; all eyes on him.

"Right." I said. "That totally makes sense, you know."

Luna smiled at me with a vacant look in her eyes. "Get in that line over there Darren, to be sorted." She said before walking over to one of the Ravenclaw tables.

"Good luck" Harry said to me, his green eyes reflecting in the glass statue beside us, glinting in the light.

I watched as he walked away, his robes swishing behind him. He seemed like a really nice guy. Draco's complete opposite.

I cautiously got in the back of the line. At the front of the Hall was a table with a lot of older looking people- adults. Sitting in a big grand chair right in the center was Dumbledore. I mean, I was pretty sure. This old, frail man matched the description Mika Ver Leth had given me last week perfectly. Elderly, long white beard, blue robes, circle glasses…

Then he winked at me. This guy definitely knew who and what I was then. And why I was here.

The man, Dumbledore, gave me a thumbs up and I knew I was doing the right thing. To be honest- I was shocked I'd made it this far in the first place.

Someone was calling off names, which I realized were all in alphabetical order… good. Shan started with an S. I would be at the end.

I stood there for a while, getting more and more nervous as time droned on and things got more and more suspenseful. I could feel my hands getting clammy and my mind working overtime due to nerve and worry.

What if something went wrong? What if the hat went on my head it made its little quirky movements like it did with every kid and then jumped off and yelled, "Vampire! Alert! Alert! We've got a vampire!"

If that worse-case-scenario happened then it was definitely good-bye to my new friends.

That wouldn't happen though, right?

But what if it did happen? What if something worse happened? What if-

"DARREN SHAN!" A loud voice boomed, cutting me off from my panicky thoughts.

_Well, _I braced myself. _Here goes nothing…_

**

* * *

**

There, all done. YAY! Anyway please let me know if this chapter was confusing, and if you like the way the story is progressing. They've reached Hogwarts! Yay! Anyway tell me if you agree with me that Darren and Harry are a teeny weeny bit OOC… I don't think it's that big of a problem though. Anyway, PLEASE review! I won't not update if this doesn't happen, but let's aim for 9 more. (The last chapter I got 8 more, so now I am trying to get one more than I did for the last chapter. See what I'm doing?) REVIEW! And thanks for reading!


	4. Being Real

**Sorry for the long wait; I'll try to update faster. Anyway I am feeling really un-confident with my stories lately… hopefully just a phase. I have a really lousy writing teacher this year and so far, this whole year since Sept, I haven't learned **_**one thing **_**in English class yet. Nada. So that really bothers me, and it makes we worry about my writing. Like the descriptions, grammar, and characterization. Also, I NEED A BETA! Tell me if you'd like to volunteer or know someone good. Thanks!~**

* * *

I slowly approached the stool and sat on it. Being so much bigger than all the other little kids who'd previously sat in it, I felt bulky and out of place. Especially with everyone watching me.

This strict looking elderly lady gently placed the hat on my head, and I got blasted nearly 20 feet into the air in astonishment. The hat could _talk. _I mean, not talking like when it yelled out loud really loud each kid's house, but _inside_ my head. As in, I doubted anyone else could hear the hat.

_My, my, mmhmmm, tisk tisk. You're gonna have to let me know a little bit about yourself it seems. _The hat said.

_Huh? _I asked in confusion.

_All I can tell from your mind is that you're a vampire, which I know because I your mind reveals nothing. You're blocking your thoughts, memories, emotions, and feelings from me, which tells me you're a vampire because only vampires are capable of doing this. And they don't even realize they're doing it!_

_Um, okay…? _I thought to the hat in confusion, waiting for more.

_You're gonna have to reveal a little bit to me, unless you want to be sitting here for hours telling me about yourself. To block this fogged up cloudiness in your mind from me temporarily just close your eyes and try to focus on purely nothing. Like, this is what you do when you're asleep, but you're not asleep now, and I highly doubt you will ever sleep during your sorting. So you will have to empty your mind consciously._

_Alright. _I thought nervously, although relived in a way at the same time because the whole vampire alert thing hadn't been taken into action.

I closed my eyes, letting everything seep away into places unknown. All my memories, thoughts, feelings problems… I tried to forget. I tried to think of nothing in particular, just to let my mind wander. I let everything from my whole life slowly drift away from me… far away… so far in fact, that nothing was real. And for once, I felt nice. I was detached from the world right now, and it kept me from having to be real.

_Ah. _The hat said. _There we go. I helped you empty your mind a lot there… possibly too much. Oh well… anyway let's see._ _You're loyal to the people you love and trust, and you always know which side you want to be on. Yet you seem to often think that you can almost always fix something… that no matter what you can do it, whatever it is. Confident, but not being real I see. You think you always know what's best. And in fact, did you know that vampires often tend to be Slytherin's? It's just the vampire's personality. And of course, that vampires are vampires. It's not like we get a lot of vampires here anyway… maybe 3 or 4 in the last few hundred years. All Slytherins. I can see the Slytherin in you too, Darren. I can also see the Hufflepuff, seeing how loyal and kind you are, but not nearly as much. As for Ravenclaw…I see none of that. Absolutely none. Ah, how long this seems to be lasting… I really am taking quite long…_

_Excuse me? _I asked, not wanting to rudely interrupt the crazed hat. _Is Ravenclaw a good thing?_

_Yes, they're all good things, but none are better than another… they're all equally good, you see._ _Not better, just different. Anyway I see braveness in you. To have gone through everything you've been through, you've got to be pretty bloody brave. And strong. Traveling to the mountain, the whole business with being a vampire, and Steve, the Vampaneze Lord, Debbie, Lord of the Shadows, Harkat… all that certainly means you're quite brave. You're good at protecting yourself, and not scared to stand up and fight. I would say it ought to be Slytherin or Gryffindor…_

I thought about how long this was taking, and how unpleasant Malfoy and his goons all seemed. Compared to Luna and Harry. _Well, uh, Gryffindor seems pretty nice… _I began, but couldn't even finish my sentence because the hat interrupted me, yelling;

"GRYFINDOR!"

The mean looking lady took the sorting hat off and shoed me away, muttering some crap about how long it takes foreign wizards or something.

I slowly stood up to the applause coming from the table with the Gryffindor banner hanging above it, and grinned as I walked over to it and took a seat across from Harry.

"Congrats, Darren." He said to me. On either side of him were a tall, skinny, pale boy with fiery hair, and a shorter girl with big teeth and puffy dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Ron." The boy said. Then he leaned over across Harry and pointed to the girl. "And that's Hermione."

"I can speak for myself." She snapped to him, and then turned to me. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

"Hey I'm Darren Shan." I said to them both. "So how about you tell me some more stuff about this school? You know, I haven't really been filled in that much yet."

"Oh well its absolutely wonderful… there's so much to do and all these interesting classes. You know, maybe we can go check out _Hogwarts a History _Later on this week. It'll tell you tons, like all about Quiditch here, something which I don't really interest myself in so much. But there are absolutely astounding classes, like Muggle Studies…"

Hermione had blasted into a full description about the school, which I droned out. I mean, I got confused from the first word…

"Oi, she does that a lot." Ron said to me. "Once she thinks she's finally found a 'fellow student who shares her passion for school and the arts of learning' blah blah… do you?"

"Nah." I said immediately, the obvious answer. "I'm also not exactly sure how long I'll be here. I move around a lot."

The boy sitting next to me turned to face me with and odd expression. "I'm Neville." He said.

"Darren Shan."

"Are you muggleborn?"

"Um, is that the same thing as a mudblood?"

Across the table Hermione, Ron and Harry all stopped talking to stare at me. I made a gesture of confusion.

"Mate, it's the same thing alright. Only what you just said is so crude." Ron mumbled after a while.

"It's alright. That's what Malfoy told him it was called, he didn't know." Harry said.

"Well are you? Are your family wizards?"

No, in fact they were vampires. "Nope." I said.

"That means you lied to Malfoy." Harry grinned.

"Then I like you." I Ron said distractedly, his voice coming out muffled through a mouth full of food and being stuffed with more.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and I talked for a while as we ate. The sorting had finished a while ago and there were now endless amounts of food laid out before us. I had, of course, all meet; nice and juicy…

As we entered the common room, I found out the password was currently, '_Optimist' _to get into the Gryffindor common room. It was nice and cozy, and had a stairway at either end that led you up to the girl and boy dormitories.

Hermione was reviewing things she'd thought she had forgotten from last year, and Harry had gone upstairs with a headache, so Ron and I sat across from each other by the fire.

"It's so warm." Rom mumbled. I nodded in agreement, which was the truth, but not in the same sense. Seeing as I was used to it being as cold as Vampire Mountain, the warmth didn't really make a difference.

I stared around the room; at all the wizards and witches. People who were part of a world I hadn't even known existed until now. Did they know all the right facts about vampires?

The inside of the Fat Lady portrait was slowly swung open, and an old, strict looking lady with a nose almost like a beak entered.

"That's McGonagall. She's the transfiguration teacher." I heard Ron say to me. I was distracted though, because she was walking right towards me.

"Darren Shan?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Come with me. The headmaster, Dumbledore wishes to speak to you."

**

* * *

**

Okay so I am really not happy with this chapter at all. I fear the characterization wasn't too good and that it was all was rushed and poorly written. PLEASE tell me your thoughts; constructive criticism is kindly appreciated! Anyway I NEED A BETA! You can volunteer or tell me if you know someone good. Anyway thanks so far to everyone who has reviewed very much. Sorry the chps in this story are short too. In this they are in between 1,500 and 2,500 words, while in one of my other stories I have a chp over 6,000 words! I think they will just be shorter in this… anyway REVIEW for a preview of the next chp. (Sorry, but you have to be logged in.

**) ~fRANkiEGirL61**


	5. Freaky Gossip and Growing Suspicion

**Alright: first off I am gonna say I went through hell- literally, to get this updated. We lost power because of a storm, and then I typed up the next chp on word on my laptop before it ran out of charge. (my laptop lost Internet it only had word and stuff...) Then, today, a full 48 hours later we STILL don't have freakin power- and yes I have been bitching all day. I also spent the day at my grandparents who do have power to work on my freakin science project that's due tomorrow that I STILL will not be able to finish because I had FOUR freakin hours of project work saved on the comp. at my house AND THEN WE RAN OUT OF POWER and I couldn't print it. And I'm sorry, but at this point I don't care HOW late my project is handed in, I am waiting till we get power back, I am NOT re-doing all that work. So my grandparents took me to my cousins house where one of them set up the Internet again on my laptop which i wanted JUST so I could update this (cos they have a router and wireless and all that) and now I am here updating the word document that was on THIS laptop on to here. And in fact, that was AFTER I spent 45 minutes typing in useless stupid numbers into the network on my laptop only to find out it was for NOTHING! And i did that just to update this! In fact, I have never been so pissed in my life. I am burning. Plus, without my science project, the most i can get is a C+, WHICH DOES NOT WORK FOR ME! I mean, no one else ran out of power! Alright, I am sorry I am just ranting on to you guys, i guess I had to let it out... anyway since it took me so long to update this is an extra long chp! Warning: More inappropriate that usual.**

* * *

I followed the bird lady to places unknown to me throughout the castle, wary when the staircases began to whip around and when the various portraits continuously moved and spoke to me.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I was pretty used to strange things these days, after all I was a freak myself. I could totally handle wizards, magic, Tiny, vampires, and talking hats by now, but some of the portraits just _freaked. Me. Out. _Some of them stared at me creepily, like Tiny. And some shook their heads as I walked by, all saying some shit like, "The poor boy; doesn't know what's in store for him." Or, "Good luck Darren, you'll need it." I tried to ignore them as they stared at my sympathetically and began to talk to the professor instead.

"Why does Dumbledore want to speak to me anyway?" I asked McGonagall or something as the staircase we stood on took its time to change its course. "I haven't even done anything bad yet."

She eyed me through her spectacles. "He hasn't told me, but I wouldn't worry. Dumbledore only rarely gets mad. He might want to explain some stuff to you because you're a new student but in your sixth year." She stopped at some Gargoyles that lead up on either side of a short staircase, muttering the word, "_buttmuncher."_

At that, the doors at the head of the stairs slowly swung open, leading to a nice and roomy little area.

"That's Dumbledore's office, Darren. And he told me to let you know for the future that the password is buttmuncher."

"Buttmuncher?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Anyway, good luck Darren. I also believe you have transfiguration with me tomorrow also. Considering its your first class, and you told me that you haven't done anything bad _yet, _I think you should try to get a good nights sleep." And with that, McGonagall walked away. The sound of her shoes echoed against the stone corridor of Hogwarts until I couldn't hear it any more.

Sighing, I slowly dragged myself along the steps leading to the headmasters office, wondering what the hell this was about.

"Greetings." Dumbledore, the old man I'd seen before, greeted me from his desk. Behind him stood a very overgrown man, with oily black hair that streamed towards his shoulders and a long nose. His beedy eyes stared at me, as if seeing if I proved to be worthy of his liking.

"Uh, hey." I mumbled, taking the seat that Dumbledore had motioned to me in front of his desk. "Its, um, nice to meet you."

"You as well I should hope. I am Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, and this is the new DADA master Snape. I presume you've been told about us?"

"Yeah… you guys know I'm a vampire. Why I'm here, and all that."

"Precisely. And I believe we have a few things to go over before you begin your first day as a student at Hogwarts."

"Okay."

"Mika has told you about how your companions will be in the Dark Forest, which is safe because they are vampires. I would think he also said how Snape will be arranging meetings in which you can talk with them and strategize every weekend. I wouldn't worry about anyone finding out though, we have ways of making things top secret at Hogwarts."

"Alright, thanks." I murmured, slightly relieved. I had been worrying, very little, if someone would see me at my meeting.

"You also may have wondered where you will get the human blood you need to survive." Dumbledore said, as Snape snorted by his side.

I nodded in agreement to something all too true. "Will you be, you know, supplying it to me?"

"Unfortunately not." He said. "Where do you think I would get it? The staff would be more than happy to donate their own blood but we obviously can't tell them about your being a vampire. And it would also prove to be too many continuous donations of blood, not good for our health, if Snape and I, just us two, tried to supply you with enough of our own blood."

"Uh-huh." I just nodded, kinda dumbfounded by all those weird words at once, but then I remembered something. "You're all wizards. Can't you just conjure up some nice human blood for me with your magic?"

"Blood," Snape began, snarling. I realized He had a very scratchy and un-pleasant voice. "Is very hard and difficult to magic up just right, wizards can rarely master the spell that creates perfect blood. It usually comes out with flaws, and is never just the same way true human blood is. If we tried to feed you whatever we could make it would be hazardous to your health. Which I wouldn't mind, but Dumbledore would have me in a load of…"

"Severus." Dumbledore interrupted. "He understands the point. Anyway Darren, you will be feeding on fellow students. It is perfectly safe and not a problem at all considering the fact that you are a vampire, and only take small amounts. Nothing that will harm the students, right?"

I nodded.

"Out of the 5 other people who will be in your dorm, that should be more than enough for you to feed on without harming anyone until you are ready to leave here. Anyway, if I am right you only feed every few weeks?"

I nodded again.

"Good, take turns with each student so too much blood isn't taken from them at once."

"Uh, sure." I mumbled.

"And you can report to me every Monday, seeing as there's always something I forget to tell my students about in meetings like this. We can talk about that, and you can tell me if there's anything you need."

"Sure. So, is this it?"

"Yes, you may leave now."

"Alright. Thanks."

I slowly exited the office and made my way throughout the school, letting my thoughts wander as I walked down the long corridors all by myself. Walking along, all alone, it was easy to think. You know, about everything that has been going on. It was actually kinda hard to believe I was standing here, at Hogwarts : School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England. Steve was more of a threat than ever now that he's banded up with Voldy and all his peeps. When had that happened? I mean, just a few weeks ago I'd been lounging around in my room at Vampire Mountain with Harkat.

I sighed as I approached to fat lady and mumbled to password. "Optimist."

I have to say, that password really bothered me. Out of all the crazy passwords Ron had said we usually have, now it was _optimist. _Was this a sign? But how could you be optimistic at a time when your world is falling down all around you, and all you have to hold on to and believe in is the very core. Really, where's the optimism in life?

I hadn't been gone for that long, and there were still some people in the common room. Ron was talking to Hermione, who had taken a break from her catching-up-from-last-year studying.

"Hey." I said as I sat down at the tiny circle table they were sitting at.

"Hello, Darren." Hermione said. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"Uh, he wanted to just fill me in on some school stuff. You know, because it's my first day and I'm a sixth year… he was I guess just telling me some stuff."

"I would reckon." Ron said. "Dumbly has a lot of meetings with Harry also… " Then Ron lowered his voice to a whisper. "Harry's the chosen one. That's why he's famous in the wizarding world. You see, there was this evil wizard who was mastered at Dark Magic, he practically ruined the wizarding world. He killed Harry's parents, and then tried to kill Harry, when he was just a year old, with the killing curse."

"And," Hermione but in, "the curse is one of the three Unforgivable curses. This one, the worst of the three, which kills people, is unconquerable. When it is used on you you cant survive, and no one has ever been known to."

"Except Harry." Ron whispered.

The candle that was sitting at the center of the table suddenly blew out from wind, and the light was gone. The three of us were now sitting in the eerie blue-ish depths of the common room, and you could hear the wind blowing crazily outside, like a roaring in your ears.

Hermione quickly used her wand to re-light the candle, and a flame burst out from the top again.

"Not only did Harry withstand you-know-who's curse, but he weakened you-know-who a lot. Now, 15 years later, the wizarding world is slowly recovering from all the things you-know-who did to us, but he's is slowly coming back to power."

"This you-know-who you're talking about, is that Voldy?" I asked as my eyebrows stitched together. "Why don't you say is name?"

Hermione and Ron stared at me for a looong time after that, until finally,

"Oh, so you've heard of him?"

"Yeah," I told Ron, "But not the story of Harry. I just knew about Voldy and all his death eaters, and his plans." I shrugged .

"Voldy." Hermione snickered. "His full name is… Voldemort. But most wizards are too scared to say it." She whispered that last part.

"Hold on though, mate. What do you mean you know his plans? How, you're muggle-born, and it's your first year at Hogwarts… didn't know about wizarding till recently… did Dumbledore tell you? Hell, we don't even know his plans!"

"Well, you see-" I began, but was cut off.

"What are his plans?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, mate. Harry and I like to keep up with this stuff. It's important seeing as Harry has to defeat him…"

At that second, a few important streams of thoughts ran through my head.

The first was, that Voldemort and Steve had joint together. I was destined to defeat Steve. Harry was destined to defeat Voldemort. We would have to do some working together… and I still thought that Harry didn't like me so much, from that whole kicking thing… plus, I was a half-vampire. I was a _hard _kicker. I wondered how hurt Harry really was…?

The second thought was, I _couldn't _tell them Voldy's plans. That would be telling them about Steve, which led to how I was involved with Steve, and the _real _reason I was here, and what I was.

Out of the question.

So I just shrugged and said, "I'm not really supposed to tell. But you could ask Dumbledore."

~*~

A day later, a full 24 hours, the three of us, plus Harry and Ron's sister, Ginny, were all seated at the table. It was Monday night, and I'd just had my first day of classes at Hogwarts. Also, I've just gotta say, I was totally getting the hang of things. I mean, I did an awesome job in every class almost, and found out a rather surprising secret about myself:

I actually _was _a wizard. Dumbledore had just planned to use his magic to make me _seem _like I was a wizard to other teachers and students during class, but there was no need! I actually was! It had been in transfiguration, second class, when we first actually had to use magic. I'd taken my wand and attempted the spell that we had to do to make a lantern a laptop, and it had worked! Of course I assumed it was Dumbledore's doing, but when I walked out of class I was called to his office, where he told me that it hadn't been him, he hadn't done it to see if the small possibility that I actually was a wizard was true, and that I _was!_

I mean, what a day.

He then told me that I was probably scheduled to get my letter to go to Hogwarts just about a year _after _I turned into a half vampire! Who knew that if I never turned into a half-vampire, I was still a wizard and would have still gone to Hogwarts!

I guess no matter what freakish abnormality follows me wherever I go.

Huh.

So yeah, that really thrilled me. And I guess that by the time I was old enough to get my letter, I was a half-vampire by then, and they knew I had other importance's by that point, and couldn't be bothered with such a school. I guess.

I also remembered just how much kids could _gossip. _I'd heard, just in _one _day, that

1. Draco went to sleep with one girl and woke up with a _different _girl in the morning.

2. Flitwick and Trewanley were asleep together, and Flitwick squeezed her vagina, but they're not even a _thing. _

3. Lavender wants to have a husband one day that will be loyal enough to squeeze her vagina even when she's 44 years old and all crinkly-ish like Trewanley.

The things you hear when you have vampire hearing seriously scar you for life. So one thing at this school I would try to stay away from is gossip. Yes oh yes oh yes. Because really, I was pretty freaked out now. And I wanted to squeeze Debbie's vagina… a _little._

Once again, freaked out.

"So anyway, Darren. Harry has these meetings with Dumbledore also. D' you think if Harry asked what you-know-who's up to Dumbledore would tell him? I mean, why did he tell you?"

I shrugged nonchalantly as I answered, "Dunno. Maybe there's some secret that I'm destined to help defeat him so I had to know. But that's not true though. And really, if Harry is supposed to defeat Volemort, there's really no reason why he shouldn't let Harry know."

"You're not afraid to say his name?" Harry stated.

I nodded. "And when you say it like, 'Voldy' that really takes the scariness out of it and replaces it with, well, silliness."

"Voldy." Harry said.

"Voldy."

"Voldy"

All four of us were saying 'Voldy' now, and it was pretty hilarious, to be honest.

"VoldyDOO!" Ginny shouted.

Harry laughed very loudly at that one.

After a few minutes we'd calmed down, and Ginny sighed in frustration. "I have DADA tommarow… I can't believe the new DADA teacher is Snape!"

"Snape?" I asked. "I have him tomorrow also. Is he really that nice? I mean, I know he's Dumbledore's double agent and all, but he spoke to me before and sounds really nasty."

Everyone stared at me. Why did that keep happening where everyone just stared?

I guess they didn't know Snape's secret role. Oops. But why wouldn't they?

I hadn't had any blood in a while, and honestly, was pretty drained. I also of course needed an excuse to get out of the awkward situation. "Well, I think I'll pack it in for the day." I said loudly and headed towards the boy's dormitories.

~*~

Hermione watched as Darren walked further up the steps, finally disappearing.

"Guys." She said. "Whenever we ask him about you-know-who's plans, he just shrugs and gives us an excuse. Aren't you wondering how a muggle-born like him, who didn't even know about the wizarding world just less than a month ago, knows his plans? Why would Dumbledore tell him randomly and not Harry over the summer or something? Also, isn't that a weird concept, 'Snape is Dumbledore's spy?' Where did he get that from?"

"I think," Harry said slowly, "That we should try to figure out-"

Ron cut him off. "I, for once, have an idea. So shut up. Listen, I was the only one who had potions, so only I have this idea. And I am proud now, don't ruin it. Anyway, today Slughorn taught us a potion where that enables us to read a certain chosen person's mind!"

"Ron, mate! That's brilliant! We'll read Darren's mind!" Harry exclaimed happily; this would fix everything.

**

* * *

**

**There we go, I personally love this chapter! I think that even if the characters are OOC or not, (some people think they are some people think they are fine) I am just going to continue making the characters the way they are OOC or not. :) got that off my chest... anyway I hope everyone liked this extra long chp... once again I went through hell for you guys. So, please, show me your gratitude by ReViEwInG. It will really make me feel appreciated. Also, wish me luck! I am about to email my science teach to ask her if she'll give me an extra few days for the project because of the power and not take points off! So wish me luck! also, remember this takes place in CDF book 9 and HP book 6, so the golden trio and everyone doesn't know that Snape is a double agent for DUmbledore yet =)~ Review! ~fRANkiEGirL61**


	6. Well, Crap This Sucks

It had taken near two weeks for Ron, Hermione, and Harry to successfully brew the potion. Ginny was there too, supervising the whole thing with wide eyes.

"You get used to trouble making after a while." Hermione had told her.

So now the trio stashed the potion in Hermione's dormitory for safe keep until they planned everything out.

"Snape said that the victim of the potion may be able to sense what is going on when we use it on them... like I dunno, some sort of unwanted presence in their mind." Ron muttered.

"So we should use it on Darren in his sleep, I think." Harry murmured as the three walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Harry," Hermione began, "You seem to be missing a key point with the works of the potion. If we use it while he's asleep, it's hardly worth anything. It would be just reading his mind while he's asleep, not his conscious thoughts."

Ginny rushed up, squeezing in-between Hermione and Harry. "I think you should just do it while he's awake. He is a muggleborn after all, scarcely a great wizard, Even if he did sense you guys listening in on his thoughts, he would hardly think anything of it, let along know what it means."

Ron and Harry agreed to this, so they set off to great hall for dinner.

Harry carefully added some of the contents of the potion to a drink he would give Darren, and then added the contents of the same potion to the rest of their glasses.

The way the potion worked was the half of it affected by more air and pressure, otherwise known as the half on the top, would be given to the person whose mind was to be read. Then some of the bottom, un-touched by air half would be given to each of the people who wanted to read the chosen persons mind. The potion would finally take affect if the victim and the mind-readers all drank within a five minute span.

After Harry poured the potion in everyone's drink, there was still about half of it left, so even with the possibility of something going wrong looming over the trio, they would still be able to try again without having to completely re-make the potion.

"It's not guaranteed that Darren will be thinking about Voldemort's plans when we read his mind. Judging from the amount of potion he Harry put in all our glasses, I would assume that we have about 30 minutes of mind-reading before it wears off. That's enough time to start up a conversation with Darren to get him to think about what we need to know." Hermione said as she reached over for some fleshy looking meat.

"Yeah, and of course we're still friends with Darren. I mean we're nice people here. We are just doing this to find out some vital information, it's not like we're betraying his trust or whatever. This is just really important." Ron said, although he still sounded unsure, and his eyes completely told otherwise.

"I'm just unsure about this because maybe we're not meant to know about this. Wouldn't Dumbledore have told me-"

Hermione cut Harry of with a quick warning glance, arcing her head to show him Darren approaching the table.

"Hey mate." Ron said as he watched Darren sit at his usual seat. "What's up?"

Darren shrugged. Harry couldn't help but notice that he seemed so much healthier than he had the night before, where he had had pale-ish skin and was dragging himself around everywhere as if sick. Now he was full of energy.

To fill in an awkward silence, Ron started to complain about this cut he had on his leg.

"It itches like hell, and happened over night. I must have scraped my leg on the dresser or something… but _ow." _He blabbered, and Harry saw Darren audibly blush to a bright red color. Darren's hand shook as he grabbed for the meet, and he was just so flushed for unknown reasons.

It was then that Darren reached for his glass and took a drink. Almost instantaneously the three others sipped theirs… and waited for the affects to kick in so they could start some serious butt-kicking mind reading.

Hermione, being the quick thinking little witch that she is, started a conversation that would lead Darren's mind onto the right tracks.

"So…" She said, "What do you reckon Voldemort has been up to, guys?"

It was 45 minutes later and with great disappointment that Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally accepted the fact that their potion wasn't working; Darren's mind was unreadable.

~*~

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short chapter, but it feels like a month since I updated (even though it's not) so I just feel really horrible about that and wanted to get this out. This is one of my shortest chapters ever though, and that fact itself just freaks me out. So the next chap will be longer if you want. Also, Harry, Ron, and Hermione WILL manage to figure a way to read Darren's mind in the next chapter, even thought it won't be as awesome as if Darren is awake. (Remember the sorting hat told Darren that unless Darren was asleep or in a very sleep like state he had a mind block thing going so the hat couldn't hear him) I guess you can call this chp a filling chp if you may, something that explains more about the potion and some other stuff… also tell me when you review: Would you rather have long chaps like the last one, or short chps like this one? Please choose! Anyway thanks, and review! Let's try for 10 reviews this chp…okay... and yes it will still be EPIC when they read his mind... and YES they will find out a bunch of his secrets next chp... I cant wait! ~fRANkiEGirL61


	7. He Drank Ron's Blood! Oo

**This is PART 1 of chp 7. ENJOY! HP and CDF not mine! (That disclaimer was much needed.) :P**

* * *

I spent all of potions not listening to Snape, but instead feeling horrible about the fact that I'd drank Ron's blood without permission. Just last night during dinner he'd complained about how much it itched… ugh, I was horrible.

At least I wouldn't have to drink anymore blood for a little while now…

I heaved myself upstairs after the night class, and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Darren." Hermione said. "You look thirsty."

"Not really, I've had a long day so I'm gonna crash early. I'm more sleepy than thirsty."

"'Kay. Why don't you take this in case you get thirsty over night; you don't look to well. Besides," She motioned to the table where she, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting with soda. "We had some extra in the bottle, seeing as Harry had a headache and got to sleep early also."

"Thanks." I said in appreciation. When I reached my bed upstairs I took a few sips before slipping into long awaited sleep.

* * *

Since Harry had a migraine, we'd told him he could sleep and we'd fill him in on what we'd heard in Darren's mind later. Ron had detention with Snape, so unfortunately, he was going to miss it also. It was just Ginny and I who would be doing the mind-reading.

After I gave the potion to Darren, Ron quickly ran to the boy's dormitory to check if Darren had drunk any of it yet and if he was asleep.

Two minutes later Ron was back down and told us they were both yeses and we could give it a go.

Then he head out for Snape's office.

We had a premonition that the potion would at least work while Darren was asleep, when his mind remained un guarded. It wouldn't be as good, we wouldn't be able to read anything particularly helpful except for his dreams, but it was better than nothing.

It was just in time, after 4 minutes when Ginny and I drank our parts of the potion.

And we were taken into Darren's dreams…

It was weird. I could still see the burning fire of the common room in front of me, but it was in some insignificant part of my mind where I saw the dream's Darren was dreaming right now… where I was reading his mind.

And I'll say this; Darren is a complex person.

Kinda.

His dream was strange and mysterious, an image in my head, as were the thoughts he was thinking as he dreamed…

_"Mr. Crepsley." Darren was saying in his dream. "Mr. Crepsley? Are you okay?"_

I mildly wondered who Mr. Crespley was, maybe a neighbor or old teacher who previously died.

_"Darren… the shadows dance in my eyes, and in them, I can see you at the school. On the train, talking to that blonde kid, getting sorted, drinking that orange-haired kid's blood."_

_"Why?" Darren asked. "Mr. Crepsley, you're acting kinda weird. How's Vancha?"_

_"Vancha is dead!" Mr. Crepsley snarled, slowly morphing into a huge, fluffy wolf. _

"_**The name of the baby wolf from Vampire Mountain who's name I fogot~**" Darren said. "Bring Crepsley back!"_

"_Okay!" the wolf growled friendly, now in a pink tutu._

So Darren's dream, with people morphing into wolves wearing tutus, didn't seem that significant.

But one thing bothered me.

Really, really, bothered me.

I decided to take a look into the thoughts dream-Darren was thinking while he experienced this dream.

_I watched as Mr. Crepsley morphed into ~. He was wearing a tutu! But what was he saying before? Is he actually watching what I'm doing like pictures in the shadows in real life too? When I drank Ron's blood…_

I left his thoughts and continued watching the dream, shock having come over me.

_Dream Darren sighed and started petting the wolf, and talking to it. _

"_Who do you think is the Vampaneze Lord?"_

"_Steve." The wolf said._

"_What? That's impossible. Well … he isn't that horrid. But he is evil."_

"_Well," replied the wolf, "Who do we know that's evil enough to team of with Voldy?"_

"_Steve." Dream Darren sighed._

"_Exactly. And now you're going to his school for wizards, the stupid concept that is."_

"_I just wish Steve and Voldy would show up already and I could be done with this. Actually, first I need to have my next meeting with Mr. Crepsley and Vancha tomorrow, and then they should attack and I'll be done with this…"_

_The wolf stripped off its tutu and sprinted away as Darren's dream began to shift out of the horrible shadow full darkness of the forest…_

"_Sam! Sam!" Darren was saying in his next dream._

"_It's okay," the guy named Sam said, "But we have to get out of this fire and into the piano room. My mom is there with George Bush."_

"_Huh?"_

"_They want to speak to us."_

_Dream Darren sighed and followed Sam. They were walking when a strange hairy arm reached out of nowhere in the dream and scratched Sam's head off. Darren sighed, a sad look on his face, and knocked the door to this mountain that suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

_The door was opened by an old wrinkly guy who said, "Hey, Darren! We have raw meat blood cooked just right for dinner today. C' mon."_

"_Thanks Paris." Darren said. "I miss you and Vampire Mountain a lot."_

The dream shifted.

"_Steve you son of a bitch! Don't do that! No…no…"_

"_Darren, all this time I know it and you know it that I am the vampaneze Lord. Don't try to convince yourself otherwise. You know so deep down inside."_

_Darren snorted. "Listen you fucking idiot, I'm at this school all the way in England, Vancha and Crepsley are in this dark forest, and I totally don't wanna deal with this today!"_

Mr. Creplsey was the guy who changed into the wolf… and he was in the Dark Forest with that guy named Vancha. And this guy named Steve who Darren didn't like joined up with Voldemort and was gonna attack…?

I was preventing my mind from nearing the other, horrible fact that made me sick in the stomach.

The dream changed, yet again…

_Darren was in a tiny, confined space, a square room with gray walls and flooring. Fire consumed him, pressing against his skin, burning him, invading his mind and body. Unbearable pain… floating around in nothingness… the world is non-existing, it doesn't even hurt. Shock covers the icy reality. It never seeps in, but Darren is a numb shell…_

_Determination was clear in Darren's mind, all the same._

_Then, a wonderful smell came, and lust was stronger than ever._

_Darren was now out of the fire, but he moaned pitifully in despair as he knelt down on the hard grassy floor, lust spreading through, him, dinking the blood of the boy from before whose name was Sam._

_His mind was guilty, but at the same time proud. Suddenly Mr. Crepsley was standing behind dream Darren._

"_You've done well. You will live now."_

_Darren nodded._

_The dream changed yet again, and the two were in the midst of a battle in what seemed like a dark, musty tunnel._

_These purple people were killing regular people, who seemed to be on Darren's side, like mad. Darren drew a weapon, and, without much thought, killed one of the purple people. _

_Darren's dream ended then, and instead everything was dark as he slept. Slowly a light began to show and grow bigger, but Darren's thoughts were empty and almost nonexistent in his now peaceful slumber. All the same, his thoughts that still remained were dark, and four words kept on running through Darren's head: Lord of the Shadows._

It was then that the potion ran out of time and Ginny and I were snapped back to reality. We breathed hard.

I had a lot to think about now… but there was one thing that was of upmost importance. I hadn't quite taken the fact in yet of what I'd heard in the dream, and was still kinda fuzzy over my true feelings for Ron. All I knew is that I cared about him, and something bad was happening. Something so bad and I was so in shock and denial, I almost didn't believe it yet.

Still, at practically the same time, Ginny and I both said, "Darren drank Ron's blood."

That itself was disturbing and made me gag, but it lead me onto another train of thought.

_Darren is a vampire._

Okay, it was kinda obvious sue to the dream when he was drinking the kid Sam's blood, but I was still proud and supportive of making the potion and learning that fact.

"I know." I nodded to Ginny. I began to wonder if Darren would keep on sucking people's blood throughout Hogwarts and just sucked them dry, and I knew that we had to do something. Fast.

A few things I was absolutely positive;

First, Darren was a vampire

Second- there was a part of him- and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for Ron's blood.

Third, I unconditionally and irrevocably disliked him.

Those were the main things that ran through my mind, but I also knew that;

He had companions named Crepsley and Vancha who were in the Dark Forest.

Darren seemed to be here on some sort of mission.

He knew some guy named Steve who he seemed to dislike.

Steve had teamed up with Voldemort and they were going to attack.

And that's why Darren was at Hogwarts.

One question remained:

_Whose side was Darren on?_

"Ginny," I said, "I believe we should talk to Darren."

Ginny looked up at me, and I saw that she was crying.

"Don't worry." I comforted. "We'll only tell Harry on Ron You-Know-Who's plans, we won't tell them everything else and freak them out unless it's really necessary. I also plan to confront Darren, and if that fails we'll go to Dumbledore."

Ginny just looked at me and blinked, so I decided to let her be on her own and made my way up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry was there, fast asleep with his face pulled into a grimace. Darren was there too of course, and he seemed to be sleeping just like a baby. I stood there for a while and watched his peaceful face, wondering how he could have been having such gruesome dreams before.

With a nervous sigh, I cautiously shook him awake.

"Wha? Huh?" Darren mumbled as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, seeming covered in sleep. He turned to me and grumbled. "Hey? Why'd you wake me up?"

"Darren?" I whispered. "I have a question."

"Well, shoot." He grumbled. "I'm already awake so you might as well."

"I actually have a few questions, so first I wanna make sure Harry is asleep."

'He's asleep," Darren said, "He's breathing slowly and evenly. So shoot."

"Well…" I began, before suddenly blurting, "I know you're a vampire!"

He stared at me for a long time, and I instantly regretted jumping into this with him so quickly. I should have researched about vampires first, and done more planning.

"I don't want you drinking people's blood. You can live without it." I mumbled. "And you know how Harry is destined to defeat Voldemort. You should really tell him the plans also."

Better Darren, the vampire, agree to telling Harry them than I do it without asking Darren, right?

Finally Darren sighed and shrugged. "Something like this was bound to happen to me."

**

* * *

**

Okay, so that was PART 1 of chapter 7. Chapter 7 will have 2 parts. Remember this takes place in CDF book 9 (I don't remember if Darren knows about the Lord of the Shadows yet in this book but if not let's just say he does.) and HP book 6. Okay, so I realized that in some points in the story I have said Snape was the DADA teach, and at some points I've said he was the potions teach. (This was due to me forgetting he becomes the DADA teach in book 6 at some points of writing.) But from now on Snape is the DADA teacher in this story! NOT Potions, DADA! Okay!? Anyway I hope the mind reading satisfied you. I might make Harry and Ron read his mind later in the fic when they think Ginny and Hermione aren't telling the full story, so tell me what you would want them to hear if so! Review for faster updates! Future updates will contain conversations between Darren and Hermione, Darren's POV, Darren explaining to Hermione, Hermione and Ginny going to Dumbledore, Harry walking in on Darren with Dumbledore, a lesson (by Snape) about vamps where Darren get's pissed, a special Draco Malfoy scene, Harry (Thinks) he's seeing Darren drink Dean's blood and getting suspicious, and MORE awesome stuff! Review for more awesomeness! ~fRANkiEGirL61


	8. Mione Was Scared

**Hey guys. Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait for an update. Anyway, thanks to Blissful-X-Optimism for sending me PMs that really got me off my butt. She's the reason you are looking at this update right now instead of, like, 2012. Oh and also, I know this extremely short chapter sucks ass, but I really wanted to update. Also I think I'm kinda loosing the knack for this story. It's not writers block it's just . . . boredom with the story. I dunno. Anyway I have finals and then camp and hopefully I will be able to update one more time before camp rolls along. Peaze guyz. XD**

_

* * *

_

End of last chapter:

"Well…" I began, before suddenly blurting out, "I know you're a vampire!"

He stared at me for a long time, and I instantly regretted jumping into this with him so quickly. I should have researched about vampires first, and done more planning.

"I don't want you drinking people's blood. You can live without it," I mumbled, "And you know how Harry is destined to defeat Voldemort. You should really tell him the plans also."

Better Darren, the vampire, agree to telling Harry them than I do it without asking Darren, right?

Finally Darren sighed and shrugged, "Something like this was bound to happen to me."

* * *

It was pretty quiet for a long time. The silence wrung throughout the room, very annoyingly, as I leaned against the bed and crossed my arms, staring at Hermione. She just twiddled with her fingers, eyeing me with a strange look. It was when Harry broke the silence with a huge snore that Hermione spoke.

"What do you mean?" Is what she asked me, her eyes narrowed into tight slits.

"I mean moving to a school like this… someone was bound to get high off magic or something and start saying silly things about me." I shrugged casually for emphasis, being sure to keep my face a mask of emotions so as not to give too much away.

But really, _how much did Hermione know? _I wondered how she could have possibly found out. Had Ron's cut given her the clue? Had it been something else entirely? As the silence started up again, I got really nervous. Thoughts ran through my head wildly, like a rainstorm about to turn into a hurricane. My mind tensed, whirling with questions and possibilities.

Then I lay my eyes on the drink she'd given me before I went to sleep.

"Hermione," I said, "What's that?"

She ignored my questions and stared me down long and hard. "Darren, stop. I know you're a vampire. Please don't try to make _me _look like the bad guy. You can't get high of magic. And I do admit that I should have waited to confront you, but I didn't because I was- and still am- tired and irrational."

I didn't exactly have a snappy fast answer to this, so I just motioned my hand towards the drink she gave me and repeated, "What's that?"

"It's the drink I gave you earlier." She said curtly, "Now stop avoiding."

I acted all angry, then. I acted outraged at the accusation. "Listen, Hermione. I'm not avoiding anything, or denying anything, because there's nothing to deny. I'm actually getting kind of pissed that you keep on accusing me of being a _vampire."_

She abruptly cut me off. "Don't lie, Darren," She said, "It turns you bad."

I mentally laughed it this. _It turns you bad. _Maybe Hermione didn't really care that I was half-vampire. Maybe all she was doing was just letting me know that she knew.

"Look," I said, "Do you care. That I'm a vamp, I mean. Do you care?"

Hermione was quiet then for a few minutes, deep in thought. Her eyes furrowed together and her forehead crinkled disdainfully. "Not if- Um, not if… listen Darren I don't know much about vampires. We've never studied them yet. So I would have to do more research-"

"No." I said, cutting her off. "Follow your instincts."

"Well… I don't know Darren. I don't know whose side you're on, if you're a good guy or bad guy… I don't know what's going on!"

I shook my head, trying to wipe away all the thoughts that swirled through it erratically; trying to keep it from buzzing.

A slight muffled noise from the left then caught my attention, and I noticed Harry shifting in his bed. His breathing was quickening unevenly.

"Listen," I breathed out in a rush, "I'm a half-vampire, and I'm a good guy. I'm here because Steve, a_ very _bad guy also known as the Vampaneze Lord and Voldmort have teamed up to defeat their enemies easier and plan to attack Hogwarts this year. Me and two companions have to kill Steve, so my companions are in the Dark Forest. We might have more of a chance defeating Steve with wizards around, too."

It was then that Harry yawned at rubbed his eyes. "Ron, guess what happened in my dream?" He said sleepily.

Hermione rushed out and I quickly feigned sleep, wondering why I had just given myself away.

XXXXX ~*~ XXXXXX

I guess sometime after I fell back asleep Ron got back from Detention, because when I woke up that morning he and Harry seemed deep in conversation. I opted to listen in, but decided that was rude and purposefully blocked out the words of their voices.

What I did realize, though, was that they were talking about a dream Harry had had.

I sighed and sat up then, "Hey," I said.

The two boys immediately cut themselves off.

"Hey." Ron said, offhandedly. Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

I just waved and got ready for the school day, very aware that we had DADA today, with Snape. **AN: From this point on in this story Snape is the DADA teacher, not potions. Besides, this takes place in HP book 6 when he becomes DADA teach anyway. xD)**

It's not like I hated that class; after all, I'd always loved the kinda things we'd learned in there. But today I felt… cautious almost, of what was going to happen.

I sighed as I took my seat for breakfast. _I have a lot of things to tell Hermione, _I thought as I saw her talking to Ron. I knew she wasn't the kinda person who would give my secret away, but any good half-vampire would corner her and lay down the law.

I watched as Ginny and Harry joined the conversation too, both secretly glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"No," Hermione was saying, "Not really."

"Are you _sure?"_ Ron asked as he fiddled with his spoon. "Like, absolutely positive?"

Ginny and Hermione eyed each other warily before Ginny burst out, "It didn't work! We still couldn't do it, I mean. Even when he was asleep!"

Harry just rubbed his forehead and said, "Well that means something's up with him, if his mind is guarded like that."

"Maybe he knows occulmency" Ron suggested. **AN sp? **

My heart let out a few fairly large, loud, surprised beats and my body started to feel out of proportion, because it was then that I realized something. Not what occulmeny meant, because I had no idea, but that they were talking about me. They'd all tried to do something to me… and it was my right to know about it.

I glanced at the huge clock that tended to float at the front of the Dining Hall, seeing that breakfast was almost over.

"Hermione!" I hissed, scooting over beside her. Immediately Ron, Harry, and Ginny all froze. They had definitely been talking about me, I knew. But this kind of thing has happened to everyone; approaching a group of people that all just freeze, and then you get that weird feeling in your stomach where you wonder what they'd been saying.

"Could I, um, ask you a question about the potions homework?" I tried to sound casual as I said this, motioning toward the wall a few meters away.

Hermione just stood up and followed me far enough for none of them to be able to hear.

"Okay, listen," I said, "We're gonna have to talk. And lay down some rules."

"I guess . . ." She said.

"Like for starters, how did you find out? Does anyone else know? And what were you guys talking about?"

Hermione sighed warily and leaned against the wall. "We thought you were acting funny. And we wanted to know what Voldemort's plans were, too. Ron said that in Potions Slughorn taught them how to make a potion where you could… read minds."

"You read my _mind?_" I asked her, actually starting to get pissed, despite the fact that I'd subconsciously promised myself I wouldn't get mad. "Hermione! That's an invasion of my personal space and . . . my privacy!"

"We didn't exactly-"

I cut her off. "You can't just read someone's mind without permission! It's rude."

". . . Coming from the person who drank Ron's blood!" Hermione whispered fervently under her breath, and I thought she was about to get slightly hysterical.

That was only a mere and very minor thought that ran through my head at that moment though. My main emotions were shocked, furious, and just plain pissed. Because really, Hermione had just _invaded _my mind! And I didn't even know how much she knew!

"Hermione," I said with a curt tone, letting her know that I was all business. "Tell me everything you know about me. Tell me who else knows. Tell me when you read my mind. Now."

"Okay," she said, "well we all really wanted t know Voldy's plans and it seemed as if you knew, but not Harry. And it's important that he knows! So Ron told us about the potion Slughorn taught them where you could read minds. Then the four of us, being Harry, Ginny, Ron and I all attempted to read your mind in dinner a few days ago, but it didn't work. Why was that, by the way?"

"Vampires," I shrugged casually, even though I was so pissed I was about to explode, "Mind shield."

"Okay. So anyway, that didn't work, and then we decided to read your mind in your sleep, because we thought your mind wouldn't be guarded when in sleep. But Ron had detention and Harry had a headache, so only Ginny and I actually got to read your mind. We did, and it worked."

"Hold on. 'Ron had detention,' you said. Was this _last night?" _I spoke louder and angrier than I intended, and for a second I caught a brief look of fright flash across Hermione's face. Was she . . . was she _scared _of me?

"Um. Yes." Hermione squeaked. "But we didn't see all your dreams."

I didn't say anything, not wanting to scare Hermione again like I knew I would if I let myself speak. So I just motioned for her to continue while clenching my jaw.

"Um, we started watching when you were in the forest talking to that guy, Crepsley, and watched until the bit where your dreams ended, and it was all dark, and you kept on thinking about 'Lord of the Shadows.'"

"You mean you saw all that." I stated, feeling my eyes getting wide. "All of it."

"Well yes, Ginny and I. But before you kill me, just know that we're not going to tell Harry and Ron. We're just going to tell them that the mind-reading still didn't work, even in your sleep. And you can trust Ginny and I."

"Fine," I murmured, "But if you do tell them, actually anyone for the matter, I will be very, very pissed at you two."

"Okay. Well as I said, we're not gonna tell them-" Hermione let out in a rush, but I just cut her off.

"Ya know what. You won't tell anyone, kay? I have many things to threaten you with. Right now let's just go to DADA."

And so, in complete silence, the two of us walked to Snape's room in the dungeons.

And I couldn't help but get that strange feeling of uneasiness for this class today that I'd had when I woke up.

**

* * *

**

Okay guys. I know it sucks, I don't get why I can write such good stories on my alt. fanfic account and then when I go to write this one I just can't get into the feel of things. Oh well. Anyway, it took me such a long time to update 'tis not even funny, and I know this chapter was most definitely not that satisfying. I have finals coming and then I am going to camp for two weeks, and I am going to try to update at least once more before that time comes. Anyway, sorry it sucked so much, and please review. I got four less review than usual for the last chapter. So yeah. Review. Anyway, PEACE, LOVE, and RUBER DUCKIES! ;D

**~fRANkiEGirL61**


	9. Voldemort Needs A Nose

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully it will never take me so long again. Anyway, this chapter is kind of boring, but I promise you the next one will be uberly awesome. ;P You may not remember what was going in this story because it took me so long to update, so if you are still interested in the story and don't remember what was happening, just re-read the fic, or just re-read as much as you feel you need to in order to get caught up with what was going on. Anyway, thanks. :)**

* * *

Behind me Ron and Harry were lowly mumbling something along the lines of 'Malfoy' and 'death eater,' as we walked over to DADA. Behind _them _Hermione and Ginny were whispering about… about me, it seemed. I slowed my steps to hang back.

"Guys," I told them, "Only discuss that when you're alone, if you don't mind." Hermione nodded nervously, but Ginny froze the second I approached, a fearful look on her face. I sighed, exasperated, and she quietly told Hermione she had to go the other way toward her class.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, "I forget you're a year behind us sometimes. We get _way _too carried away talking."

Ginny shrugged and walked swiftly away, her face as red as her hair.

"Why is she so out of character?" I asked Hermione, despite the fact that Ginny's reasons were obvious. I tried to sound semi-nice, seeing as that less than 10 minutes ago I'd openly threatened dear Hermione, something which wasn't going over well with my conscious.

"She's just shocked. Once the fact that you suck her brother's blood sinks in she'll be fine." Hermione replied, shrugging nonchalantly as if she knew all the knowledge's of the world off the tip of her tongue.

I snorted. "You know, this is our third conversation concerning the matter and you still haven't asked me something that I thought would piss the socks off you."

Hermione looked at me skeptically. "…And that is?"

"Well, it's drinking Ron's blood." I whispered. "You… you haven't attempted to make sure I wouldn't do anything like that again."

Hermione opened her mouth in response, but we were now in Snape's classroom and had to shut up and take our seats.

"Vampires." Snape said, sweeping throughout the room, eyeing me tauntingly. I knew he knew I was a vamp. Of course he did, seeing as he was the one who was a double agent and he was the one who was setting up my meetings with Vancha and Crepsley.

So know I could only hope he had the right facts.

"Vampires," Snape continued, "I used to believe were quite ruthless creatures. Very dangerous. In fact, I still think they're extremely dangerous and should not be allowed within the area of Hogwarts, under any circumstances."

I let my mouth drop open at this. Snape knew me! He knew I wasn't dangerous! Why would he say this?

But then, a tiny part of me was all, _YEAH, but dude, you kind of _are _dangerous. I mean you are a half-freaking vampire. You practically killed that kid when you were younger playing sports with him. YOU CUT PEOPLE AND SUCK THEIR BLOOD._

And, well, I kind of weirded myself out. I mean, if Snape like, knew me personally and still thought I was dangerous, and I was a vampire, well, it really wasn't that hard of a concept to believe.

"They suck blood," Snape continued, "and it is believed by many that they kill all their victims. It is thought that they kill anyone's blood that they suck."

While Snape didn't exactly say, 'I know this as a fact' and just said that that it's what's a lot of people think, Snape also didn't say, 'I know that this for a fact is not true.'

So I was pissed.

I saw from the corner of my eye Hermione glance at me fearfully, and I just clenched my jaw and raised my hand. Snape turned to me, his eyes glinting. "Yes, Darren."

"Um, well," I glared at him, wringing my hands together in an attempt to keep them off him. "I heard that vampires actually are really noble and proud people, only taking small amounts of blood and never killing innocent people. And they fight for what they believe is right."

Hermoine looked thoughtful at my words, her eyebrows rising in what I hoped was acceptance.

"Yes Darren, but obviously you are in no position to know more about vampires then I, the DADA professor, correct?" Snape asked, a humorous tone smothering his voice.

The guy was definitely challenging me to say otherwise, so I just shrugged and sniffed the air. I was definitely going to Dumbledore about him and his _attitude. _

"Alright then. Turn to page 23 of your textbooks. Read pages 23 through 38 and then complete the questions on pages 39 through 43 on vampires. Do the essay at the end of page 43. I want at least 5 pages of parchment. Due tomorrow." Snape said, and we all rushed to write the assignment down before we forgot.

At the end of class, after everyone had filed out, I approached Snape by his desk.

"Yes?" He asked me while stacking papers into their drawers.

I stared at him. How could he remain oblivious to the fact that I was totally thoroughly pissed off?

"Um, yeah well I was just wondering what the hell is your problem? I mean, you said how we were thought to be like, mass murders, and then said nothing defending me."

Snape shrugged. "I never said that you _were _killers, I just said that that is what people tended to think."

"Yeah, but you didn't prove them wrong! You're a professor! You're supposed to give out the facts!"

Snape just shook his head. "Listen, I never actually said that you _were _killers. And it is _fact _that people think those things. So technically I'm doing my job. Now I would appreciate it if I could read my papers without little full of it half-vampires crawling up under my nose."

I shook my head in disgust. "You said we were dangerous."

"Yes I did, something which I think to be quite true." Snape snapped. "I don't know why Dumbledore thinks we need your help to handle a few extra vampire things in addition to the Lord."

I snorted. "That's likely. If you think vampires are so scary and dangerous, then you must be _terrified _of the Vampaneze. So pardon me if I highly doubt you believe that you can all stop Voldemort AND the death eaters AND the Vampaneze single handedly. Listen, I'm here to fulfill one of my long lasting missions, as you know, _and _do all you wizards a favor. With Steve and the Vampaneze no longer helping Voldemort not only will Voldy flea during this one attack, but the Vampaneaze will also be permanently out of the way in the future. Personally, I think you should have more respect if you think I'm 'so dangerous'."

Snape growled at me under his breath. "I am your elder here. The one who is even arranging your meetings. I am your _teacher. _Do not demand respect from me. Leave. Now."

I walked away, angrily kicking the door open, realizing I was already late to my next class.

Well, hello detention.

* * *

A very thoughtful Hermione watched and listened through the door as Snape and Darren shared a very short and intense conversation. Obviously Snape knew Darren's secret, as well as Dumbledore. Obviously the guy Steve was also in charge of these 'Vampaeaze' characters.

Hermione sighed and mentally assured herself that with Darren here, no matter how much he'd frightened her just this morning, things would be okay. Obviously he was here to help.

She also assured herself that since Dumbledore knew all of Darren's information and whatnot, he would set Ginny straight when she hadn't yet had the time to about Darren being a good guy, despite the fact that he was a half-vampire. Because, as Ginny told her when they walked to class, she was going to go to Dumbledore about it. Hermione had tried to say how Darren had explained that he was a good guy, and there was no need, but then Darren had walked up and the two girls had to depart anyway because Ginny's class was in a different direction.

Oh well.

* * *

Dumbledore was a very busy and important man. He was the headmaster of a school, which automatically leads to important duties such as keeping track of teachers, students, and just general school runage overall, but also keeping important relationships with important people in the ministry and making wise and important choices, holding wise and important conversations, and doing important and vital things during his spare time.

Yet, all the same, usually when Dumbledore's door get knocked on, he is fully read to have a conversation with a student in need of one, even at last minute.

Except now was one of those times. One of those times when Dumbledore was engaged in one of those important and vital to the wizarding world tasks. He just simply did not have the time or general concentration to tear his mind away from his work and tend to a student.

He was watching the Deathly Hallows literal trailer on Youtube. "Ah, yes." Dumbledore muttered. "Voldemort really does need to get a nose."

It was then that his door got knocked on. "Ah, crap." This really was awful timing. Dumbledore was at the part where it got all quiet, and then the guy sang 'Wizard Lightning Battle Zoom huge shiny P then other letters come out!' It was the most epic part.

Dumbledore sighed dramatically and softly called out, 'come in!'

A very emotional looking Ginny Weasley emerged from behind the door, standing awkwardly until Dumbledore said, "Well if you want to talk then obviously you must sit down, correct?"

Ginny took her seat and nervously fiddled with the lace, suddenly wondering if she was doing the right thing; going to Dumbledore. After all, she hadn't yet had the opportunity to hear what Hermione had wanted to tell her. What if Dumbledore listened to her and kicked Darren out of school? What if what Hermione had been saying was that Darren was a good guy?

What if she got in trouble for reading a fellow student's mind and stealing from Slughorn to brew an advanced potion?

What if she got Hermione, Ron, and Harry in trouble too? Her body suddenly felt very out of place, sitting there in that chair in that office at that time.

Ginny shuddered and just mumbled something that sounded like, "Uh, never mind. Thanks for letting me come in," and attempted to make a break for it.

"Wait." Dumbledore said, smiling, as he gently closed the laptop that he'd been on. "If you have something to say, just say it. You know you can't make me curious like that and just leave."

Ginny cracked a grin, despite the fact that she was so sweaty and nervous, and then sat down and just, well, spilled everything. Everything from stealing potion ingredients from Slughorn, Darren having a mind shield, Harry having headaches, Darren drinking Ron's blood, Darren Shan himself being a vampire, and worrying about Quiditch.

At the end of her long little speech, Dumbledore sighed and said, "You kids are quiet observant, I see."

Ginny just stared, horrified, at her headmaster's response. "Well, um. What are your reactions to all this?"

"Oh," Dumbledore said, "I think you'll definitely make the Quiditch team. It will also really impress Harry."

Ginny sat there incredulously, folding her hands over and over various parts of her body. "Erm, sir, I don't know if you heard me or not but I kind of just told you that one of your students here is a vampire."

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley, I heard you all too clear. I would appreciate it if next time you didn't meddle in what isn't your business. Also, that you and Hermione tell no one of your newfound knowledge and try not to get yourselves involved any further."

Ginny nodded, confused as to why her headmaster wasn't shocked out of his socks. "Er, okay."

"Good," he said, "Now if I am correct, which I am, you are missing class to be here in my office. I suggest you go to your class before your teacher gives you even more detention. Oh, and good luck with the tryouts." Dumbledore winked saucily at the young girl, who stared back in horror before mumbling, "Okay, thank you sir."

"No problem at all." He said, dismissing the conversation with a wave of his hand. Once the girl was gone, he eagerly re-opened his laptop, immediately clicking the screen to un-pause the video.

"_Huge shiny 'P' then other letters come out!"_

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed into the screen, satisfied with the ending. "At last."

He then proceeded to type in, 'A Very Potter Musical,' looking forward to an afternoon of laughing his butt off.

It was then that Darren Shan burst through the door.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. Please, please review. I hope to start updating really fast... My aim is to update every week now, so yeah. Also if you want to see the video Dumbledore was watching, here is the link: http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=MahTKZDHXaA Make sure you fill in the DOTs with actual '.' It's, like, a really epic thingy. Anyway yeah... review. :)


	10. AN that I will delete soon!

**Oh my freaking Voldemort. Mother of pearl. I am such a poop, aren't I? A year ago, yes A YEAR ago, I updated. A year ago. It's been a YEAR, since I have updated. This is absolute fuckery on my part. Huhhhhh. Shit. **

**Now, all of you, grab your pitchforks. Please, formulate an angry mob against me. Chase me into hiding. (preferably, somewhere near schmexy very sexy Jace Wayland :P)**

**No but seriously, I haven't updated in a year, which is very very bad, considering that the thing that I updated a year ago was an author's note that has long since been deleted. I am terrible. I am lazy. I am a liar, say what you will, humor yourselves, because I did not update, and that is unacceptable on my part. I am sorry.**

**Now, let's get onto serious business. I start school in two weeks. Once I start school, I will try to update best I can. I will think, and write, and think, and formulate, and type, and plan, and write, and read, and write. And hopefully, I will pull together a bunch of updates. **

**Now, I know that since it's been so long since I have updated, any of you who have read the story probably don't even remember that it exists, and if you do remember that it exists, you don't really remember what was happening. I regret that some people, if they are willing enough, will probably have to re-read the story to refresh their memories, if they should be so enthusiastic as to continue reading my fic a whole year later. Once again, I am sorry.**

**As to all the newcomers to the fic who have just now started reading it, welcome to Bloody Battles! Hopefully I will update soon again and you will never have to witness my horrible-ness of not updating. Huzzah!**

**Anyway, I have just re-read my fic with older eyes, and am finding it pretty mediocre. I mean the plot and all my plot ideas were awesome, just the quality of my writing itself wasn't to great. Grammar, descriptions, flow... all that shiz. And there were a few insignificant plot holes. I will try to fix up the small, small plot holes/things that were too unlikely. Also, the OOCness of Ginny in that last chapter made me cringe. hmm... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am almost three years older now than when I first started this fic, and as a result, my writing has improved. Hopefully this will reflect in later chapters. :)**

**Oh, and also, I haven't really been on fanfic in like, a whole year. I prob logged on like twice in the past year. :( (I was busy... very very busy...) So I don't really know this 'generation' of fanfic. Idk if things on this site have changed since I used to go on regularly/how the fandoms have changed... so bear with me! 3**

**Whoooo. Okay. Got all the above shit off my chest. Yayyyyyyyyyy! I hope you will all put down your pitchforks and hault the attack upon me sometime soon... but not just. yet. Wait until I update, I can't be let off the hook for my fuckery TOO easily, lol. So, now that I made y'all sit through this obnoxiously long and shitty author's notes... (of course, some of you were prob too lazy to read the whole thing. Don't worry, I'm the same way :)) **

**I love you all, thank you all for reading my story/ reading this ridic AN lol. I will update soon, and I hope you all enjoy my fic! 3**

**-fRANkiEGirL61**


End file.
